Congratulations Batman
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Roy meets the new Robin, and has a few things to say about the matter.
1. Chapter 1

Roy walked into the cave, and wasn't surprised to find Dick sitting at the computer. "Hey, I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I'd see what you were up to."

Dick stopped in his typing, and turned to face Roy as he shook his head. "Roy, this is Gotham…no one is ever JUST in the neighborhood."

Roy smiled as he held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Alright, alright, so you caught me. Lian is having a sleep over with some of her friends, and Dinah insisted on watching the girls, so I was told to go have some 'me' time, and was promptly sent away."

Dick leaned back in his chair slightly. "And that led to you being here because?"

Roy shrugged as he walked over and sat on the desk. "I was bored, and you're always fun to annoy."

Dick smiled at Roy's response. "Of course I am. Well, sorry, but I'm a little busy here, so…"

"What are you doing here?" Dick and Roy turned at the same time to face the newcomer to the conversation.

Roy shifted his gaze back and forth between Dick and the newcomer before settling on staring bewilderedly at Dick. "Dick, that doesn't look like Tim."

Dick felt an overwhelming urge to run his hand through his hair, but decided to just clench his fists instead. "That's because that's not Tim. That's Damian. Tim isn't Robin anymore."

Roy stared at him, slightly shocked. "So, Tim quit? Weird…I mean, I didn't expect him to be Robin forever, but I didn't think he'd quit so soon. I mean, the kid practically lived for Robin, especially since…"

"He didn't necessarily quit." Dick cut Roy off before he could finish his sentence.

Roy raised an eyebrow at him as the shock melted into something edging closer to anger. "What? What do you mean?"

Dick sighed to himself as he tightened his jaw. "I really don't think this is something I should be discussing with you."

Roy rolled his eyes at him. "Dick, tell me you didn't fire Tim."

"I didn't fire him," Dick paused for a moment before continuing, "per se."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him again. "And what does that mean?"

Dick slumped further into his chair. "Nothing."

Roy slid off the desk and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Dick, please tell me that the decision for Tim to stop being Robin was a mutual one."

Dick didn't look up. "It's complicated."

Roy sighed, and silently wondered why, when there was a bat involved, nothing was ever easy. "Well, where is he?"

Dick still didn't lift his gaze. "It's complicated."

Roy raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't know where he is?"

Dick shook his head slightly. "I didn't say that."

Roy suddenly became furious. "You don't know where he is!"

Dick shrugged. "He can take care of himself."

Roy began to pace the length of the cave while trying not to shake his fists in frustration. "I can't decided if I should hit you or not. This is bad, Dick, really BAD! This is one of your worst screw ups…like congradu-fucking-lations, Batman!"

Dick slammed his hands down onto the arms of the chair. "I know, Roy! Okay, I know."

Roy stopped pacing long enough to really look at Dick, and take him in fully. It was clear exactly how upset Dick was about all of this. "Sorry. Anyway...got any ideas about where he could be?"

Dick sighed again. "It's Tim…he damn well knows how to hide, so if he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

Damian folded his arms over his chest as he huffed out a response. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like he's important."

Dick stood up and tried very hard not to yell, but failed miserably at it. "Damian, don't even start! Just go do something useful…like go help Alfred with…something."

Damian walked away without another word, but both Roy and Dick were pretty sure it was just so he could go cause trouble elsewhere. Roy waited until he was sure Damian was gone before returning his attention to Dick. "So, where were we?"

Dick's hands tightened around the arms of the chair. "I have no idea where Tim is, I screwed up immensely here, and I'm kind of failing to cope. Does that cover it?"

Roy heaved a large sigh as he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "We'll figure it out. I'll see what I can do on the finding Tim front, and you're coping just fine."

Dick laughed, but there was no humor in it. "If by just fine you mean crashing and burning, why, yes, yes I am."

Roy gripped Dick's shoulder more firmly for a moment. "It'll be okay, Dick."

Dick finally brought his gaze up to Roy's. "I really want to believe that."

Roy nodded slightly. "Hey, just think…we'll have a grand old time tying Tim down to his bed to keep him there once we do find him."

Dick cracked a small smile at that thought. "We could force feed him Jell-o."

Roy laughed lightly. "I thought he preferred pudding."

Dick's smile broadened. "Yeah, thus why we'd have to force feed it to him."

Roy smirked evilly. "So, are we drugging his Jell-o?"

Dick stared at him as though the answer should be obvious. "It's Tim, of course we're drugging his Jell-o"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Of course, how could I be so silly?"

They laughed for a few moments before the smile faded from Dick's face. "Do you really think we'll find Tim?"

Roy nodded firmly. "Yeah, I really do."

Dick smiled again. "Okay, then, I gotta get back to work."

Roy sighed. "Yeah, I'll leave you to it."

Roy turned to leave, but was halted by Dick's voice. "Roy, thanks for stopping by."

"Anytime, short pants, anytime." Roy smiled to himself as he walked away.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Tim was crouched behind a dumpster wishing he was in his suit, and wondering what the hell was going on in his life. The fact that Red Arrow was running around chasing him was bad enough, but having no idea _why_ Red Arrow was chasing him was just annoying. It wasn't like he'd done anything specifically to Roy, at least not for quite some time. Tim was just about to get ready to run to a new hiding place when he felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly.

Roy smiled as he hauled Tim up to a standing position. "There you are! Why did you run off like that?"

Tim ignored his question. Truth was, if Roy wasn't still holding onto him, he'd be running right now. "What the hell, Harper? You could at least me show some professional courtesy and chase me around while I'm in my gear."

Roy ruefully shook his head at Tim's tone. "Sorry, little Robin, no can do."

Tim tried to get out of Roy's grasp, but Roy just tightened his hold on Tim's shoulder. "Well, that's great. Don't know if you've heard, but I'm not Robin anymore."

Roy stared at him sheepishly. The moment the phrase 'little Robin' left his mouth, Roy knew it wasn't a good thing to say. "Yeah, that's kinda why I'm here."

Tim rolled his eyes as he continued to struggle. "Oh great, Dick sent you."

"Not really."

Tim silently thought about just tearing his shirt off to get away. "Yeah, well you're his friend, so why don't you just go see him."

"I already did."

Tim gave up on struggling, and settled on folding his arms over his chest instead. "And now you're here, but he didn't send you. Why do I not believe that?"

Roy shrugged. "Because you're a bat, but that's beside the point. I am actually capable of deciding that I want to find and hang out with someone on my own."

Tim glared at him harshly. "Yeah, except you don't even like me. You just deal with me because I _was_ Dick's little brother."

Roy immediately let Tim go out of pure shock. "Hey, what gives you the impression that you being Dick's brother had anything to do with it? And don't think I missed the past tense there."

Tim readjusted his shirt as he stared up at Roy blankly. "Do you really want to go there?"

"Yeah, I do." At Tim's raised eyebrow, Roy continued. "Okay, yeah, you can be a little…" Roy trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Freaky?" Tim suggested for him. "Yeah, you can say it. Everyone else does."

"Yeah, but that isn't a bad thing."

Tim raised his eyebrow again, but didn't say anything.

Roy was starting to understand why Dick constantly ran his hand through his hair. Talking to this kid could be truly frustrating, and the conversation had only just started. "It's not…it's just…you're just…standoffish, and that isn't bad either, and I'm certainly not as close to you as I am to Dick; but that doesn't mean I just deal with you for his sake."

Tim stared at him impassively as he folded his arms over his chest. "Sure it doesn't…except for when it does."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Would I be here if that was the case?"

Tim nodded once. "Yes."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"Look," Tim started listing things off with his fingers. "Dick's worried, you're his best friend, and I'm…well, it doesn't really matter what I am." Tim dropped his hands down to his sides. "The point is, you're only here to make him feel better. I get that. I can even almost support that, but at least be straightforward about it. Don't pretend you're here for any other reason, because we both know it's just a lie."

Roy placed a hand on Tim's shoulder, but quickly removed it when Tim tensed. "Hey, hold up. I came here of my own free will."

"To make your best friend feel less…" Tim trailed off while he searched for the right word.

"Less what?" Roy wasn't sure if actually wanted to know what Tim was thinking, but from everything Dick had told him, he knew that if Tim was talking, he should do whatever it took to keep him talking.

Tim shrugged, and stared off into the distance, as though the answer might come to him from there. "Well, I was going to say guilty, but I don't think that's what Dick is feeling."

Roy sighed as he raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?"

Tim shrugged. "I'd say maybe, but he's not the one standing in front of me, now is he?"

"Hey, you know what Gotham is like."

Tim glared at that. "Is it Gotham that's keeping him busy, or is it training a new Robin?"

Roy sighed and began to rub his temples. Dick had warned him that talking to Tim would end in a tension headache. He hadn't believed him. "Okay, I get that you're angry and bitter, but…"

Tim interrupted him before he could even go there. "Don't…whatever you were going to say just don't. I don't need to be lied to and told that he needs me, because I've seen the news. It's clear that he doesn't, and I'd prefer not to be told how great everything's going without me, so just don't."

Roy shook his head, and decided that that was a really bad idea with the headache. "I wasn't going to say either of those things."

Tim glared at him again. "I'm sure."

Roy returned to massaging his forehead. "Look, I understand where you're coming from, but I'm not the reason you're in this situation, so do you mind toning down your bat glare, and adjusting your attitude."

"I'd apologize, but I don't actually care." Tim turned to leave.

Roy's head snapped up at that. He wasn't aware Tim had gotten so bad, not that he was exactly close to the kid to begin with. "Wow, you certainly need something stronger than Jell-o."

Tim spun around to face him. "What? That doesn't even make sense."

Roy smirked. "It's nothing."

"Right, I'm going to go now." Tim turned to leave once again.

"Hey, wait," Roy halted him with a hand on his arm. "I was enjoying our conversation."

Tim raised an eyebrow at him out of confusion. "What conversation?"

Roy looked at him as though it was obvious. "The one we were just having."

Tim stared at him blankly. "You mean the one where I was whining because people get sick of me, and I didn't actually think Dick would, but I definitely should have known better, and this is just the way my life goes, and eventually I just need to accept and deal with that. Do you mean that conversation? Because I didn't actually think that was a conversation. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue with my search to find Bruce. And I have my reasons for that, but since everyone just assumes it's because I'm crazy and that's what my insanity is telling me to do I'll just let you go with that answer as well."

Roy wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. He didn't know Tim all that well, but he had a feeling getting him to open up that much was a rare occurrence. "Whoa, you really just said all of that."

Tim shrugged lazily. "Of course, after all, you're not a bat."

Roy was truly perplexed by Tim's answer. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I won't be disappointed when it turns out that you don't care because I never really expected you to anyway."

"I care."

Tim laughed, but there was no humor in it. "You don't need to play with me. I'm a big boy. I can handle the truth."

Roy instinctively felt his jaw tighten. He didn't like being called a liar. "Who says I'm lying?"

Tim hummed to himself slightly. "Lying might not be the best word for it. Perhaps stretching the truth to fit the situation is a better term."

Roy took a calming breath before continuing. "Okay, let's go with that theory. What truth am I supposedly stretching?"

Tim continued to stare at him emotionlessly. "Well, I'm sure you care about something. I just don't think that something has to do with me."

"Look, I know Dick screwed up with you, but that doesn't mean everyone in the world is going to…" Roy paused when Tim held up a hand to stop him.

Tim scoffed at that. "You really think Dick is the only reason I'm…like this."

"Well…" Roy trailed off not really sure what to say.

"It's more than that." Tim's gaze fell to the floor as he continued. "My own parents found a reason not to be around me. I try not to delude myself into believing other people would actually want to spend time with me either. I guess I kinda failed on that with Dick."

Roy stared at him in disbelief. It was clear to him that Dick really did need to talk to the kid more. "Dick wants you around."

Tim glanced up at him for a moment. "Except for the fact that he really doesn't."

Roy's facial expression softened at that. "What makes you think that?"

Tim raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you met the new Robin?"

"Um, yeah, okay, I can see your point, but…"

Tim interrupted him before Roy could make some lame excuse. "But I'm still acting like an immature ass?"

Roy shook his head. "I didn't say that."

Tim glared again. "You were thinking it really loudly."

Roy held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Hey, I just think you're being really hard on the whole world here."

Tim scowled at that. "I don't know if you've seen the world lately, but it kinda sucks."

"Okay, I'm sure, for you right now, it does, but…"

Tim once again held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "Don't tell me it's going to get better. It doesn't get better. Every time it even so much as looks like its going to get close to getting better someone dies, someone comes back from the dead, I find out my girlfriend just made me think she was dead and it was all a lie, I get the only thing that has ever been constant and has made sense in my life taken away from me, or some other catastrophe happens, so please just don't go there."

"Tim, we all…"

Tim rolled his eyes as he threw his hands up in the air. "Blah, blah, go through loss, blah. Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all, and surprisingly hearing it doesn't actually help."

"I know, but…"

Tim stopped him again. "Please, don't tell me I'll get through this. That knowledge doesn't actually help anything either, because it isn't necessarily true, and you know it."

Roy just blinked a few times before he found his voice again. "Wow, you really are screwed up."

Tim gave him one of his better bat glares. "Why, thank you for noticing."

Roy sighed. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"No, it's fine. I am."

"No, it's just…well, I'm actually kind of mad at Dick right now."

Tim raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah, if you're this messed up in the head, how could he let you out on the streets?"

Tim glowered at him. "Oh, great, another person who wants to take something else away from me. Well, fuck you!" Tim nearly screamed at him.

Roy put his hands on Tim's shoulders, and ignored it when he tensed this time. "Hey, I didn't say I wanted to take anything from you. It's just…I think you need help, little bird."

Tim shook his head ruefully. "I'm not a little bird…not anymore, and I don't think there's any type of help for me, Roy…at least none that you can offer."

"Tim…" Roy trailed off while he searched for something to say.

Tim gazed up at him sadly. "Look, do me a favor…go back and tell Dick that you couldn't find me. It'll be better than telling him about _this_."

Roy raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "Telling him about this? What do you mean by _this_?"

Tim looked almost remorseful before he knocked Roy out, and made his exit.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Dick was working out when he suddenly felt another presence in the cave. He sat up, still clutching the dumbbell he had been using--ready to knock out the intruder--and relaxed when he saw Roy standing beside him. "So, did you find him?"

Roy sighed to himself. He knew this conversation wasn't going to go well. "Yeah, about that…"

Dick's gaze fell to the floor. "You didn't find him, did you?"

"Can I just ask why you bats like to knock people out?"

Dick perked up at that. "So, you did find him. How was he? I mean, before he knocked you out…wait, he knocked you out?"

"Yeah, I woke up with a headache the size of Texas, but anyway, he seemed…" Roy trailed off not really sure what to say.

"What? He seemed what?"

Roy could tell that Dick was worried, and he hated that he couldn't reassure him. "I don't know, Dick. There's definitely something wrong with him."

Dick raised an eyebrow at him. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that maybe we should just give him some time."

Dick shook his head as he placed the dumbbell on the floor. "I think trying to give him some time is what landed me in this mess."

"No, I think making a decision about him without actually discussing it with him landed you in this mess."

"Okay, fine, but he didn't even try to listen. It's not like I just said 'you've been replaced, now get out'."

Roy sighed to himself. He had a feeling that that may not have been what Dick had said, but it was probably how Tim took it. "Look, he's an intelligent kid, but even the smart ones can act dumb sometimes."

"Yeah, but…ugh, how did everything get so screwed up?"

Roy shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm just an arrow trying to figure out the bat world."

Dick's gaze fell to the floor once more. "He's not coming back, is he?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'd love to tell you, 'Of course he's coming back after he finds what he's looking for,' but that may not be the case."

"Especially since the one he's looking for is dead."

"As far as you know…"

Dick cut him off before Roy could finish. "Don't even start with that! He's dead, and at some point, Tim needs to just face the facts and deal with that."

Roy placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. He wasn't sure how Dick was going to respond to what he was about to say. "Dick, maybe…just maybe…this is why he left."

Dick stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"Well, come on, man. You aren't even giving him the benefit of a doubt here."

Dick stood up, and began pacing the length of the cave. "I can't believe I'm hearing this, and from you of all people. Believing in a fantasy isn't good for him."

"Who says it's a fantasy?"

Dick paused in his pacing to stare at Roy bewilderedly. "Roy, you don't actually believe that Bruce is alive, do you?"

Roy shrugged again. "Look, all I know is, that with our lives, anything is possible."

"I don't believe this…no, I can't believe this. For my own sanity's sake, I have to just go with what I know."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him. "And what's that?"

"That Robin still has a lot of training to do."

Roy glared at him harshly. "And what about Tim?"

"I don't know, but I can't really afford to worry about that right now."

Roy just blinked a few times in disbelief. "Whoa, what? First off, it is not a 'that' that you're not worrying about; it's TIM who you've decided to just give up on, and second, what do you mean you can't afford to worry about him?"

"I've got a lot on my plate right now, and I'm not giving up on him."

Roy folded his arms over his chest out of skepticism. "Really? Because it sure as hell sounds like it."

"Look, if he wants to come back, he knows where to find me."

"Yeah, hanging out with his replacement."

Dick sighed as he shook his head. "It's not like that."

"Sure, I know that, and you know that, but does Tim know that?"

"He should."

Roy rolled his eyes at the typical bat response. "Right, you do know that he's seen the news, right? That he's been keeping tabs on you guys despite the fact that he's been busy doing his own thing."

Dick folded his arms over his chest again. "What's your point?"

"My point is, how do you think it looks from his perspective?"

"No idea."

Roy sighed as he rolled his eyes again. "Come on, Dick. You're a smart guy. I'm sure that you can figure it out. It looks like he's unneeded and unwanted."

"But that's not true."

"I know, but when's the last time that you've told him that."

"Well, I tried to the day that he left, but…" Dick trailed off not really wanting to remember that day.

"But what?"

"But Damian walked in wearing the Robin suit, and everything just went to hell from there."

Roy began to massage his temples. He had to agree with Dick…things had certainly gone to hell. "Look, I didn't get to have an exceedingly long talk with him before he knocked me out--and trust me, I'm still a little bitter about that part--but the one thing I did get from him was that he was furious with the fact that it was me standing there trying to get him to come back, or at least talk, and not you."

"Well, that's not my fault. You know what Gotham is like…especially now."

"Yeah, but I don't think that's going to be good enough of an excuse for him this time."

Dick glared at that. "What am I supposed to do? Just drop all of my responsibilities and go chasing after him?"

"No, but I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you acted like he was one of your responsibilities."

Dick was becoming increasingly more frustrated the longer this conversation went on. "I am!"

"In what way?"

Dick raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Roy shook his head. He didn't understand how things had gotten so complicated, but he did know one thing…none of this had anything to do with him. "You know what? This isn't my fight to have. It's his, and if you're an extremely lucky man, he will come back and have this out with you."

"And if I'm not?" Dick was almost afraid to ask.

"You already know the answer to that one, Dick. Now, I've got to go. Lian's expecting something for dinner that isn't leftover takeout. Have fun training your new Robin." Roy waved goodbye before he walked away, leaving Dick alone in the cave to think about everything that he had said.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Roy reached out and grabbed his cell phone after two rings before he was actually consciously awake enough to know that that was what he was doing. The phone rang a third time while he was holding it, and without bothering to sit up or turn on the light to see who it was, Roy flipped the phone open to answer it. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

The moment Roy registered the words, he was up, and stumbling around his room in the dark for clothes. "Tim? Is that you? Where are you? Sorry for what?"

Tim's voice was just above a whisper. "Yeah, it's me. I'm fine; don't worry about where I am. I'm sorry for knocking you out."

It took Roy a moment to understand what Tim was talking about. "What? Oh that--don't worry about that. Now tell me where you are."

"Why?"

Roy held the phone up to his ear with his shoulder as he fought to put on his shoes in the dark. "Because I'm coming to get you."

"Why?"

Roy sighed to himself. "Because you still owe me one for knocking me out, and I intend to make you pay for that."

"But you said not to worry about that."

Roy rolled his eyes even though Tim couldn't see it. "That's because I intend to force you to repay me for it."

"I can wire money to your bank account if you want. You really don't have to actually see me."

Roy felt an overwhelming urge to sigh again, but resisted. "And what if I want to actually see you?"

"That…doesn't actually make any logical sense."

Roy didn't know what to say to that for a moment. "Yeah, well, I'm not a Bat. I don't have to make logical sense."

"How do Arrows ever accomplish anything then?"

Roy nearly laughed at how serious the kid was being. "We manage, so will you at least meet me somewhere?"

"I…where do you want to meet?"

Roy nearly sighed in relief. "Anywhere you want, kid."

"Coffee shop...two blocks from your place...three hours from now." Tim paused for a moment before adding, "Please don't involve Dick."

Roy almost felt bad that he really had had no intention of talking to Dick about this. "Whatever you want, Tim."

"Thank you." Before Roy could respond Tim hung up.

***

Two blocks over, exactly three hours later, Roy sat at a table in the corner away from the door savoring his coffee--which, in his opinion, was not enough caffeine to really get him started this early in the morning. He had chosen the table furthest from the door for a reason, even though he knew that if Tim wanted to flee there really wasn't any way he could stop him--his last encounter with the boy had made that all too clear; but he figured that the farther away from the door he sat the more time he might have before Tim managed to get away. Roy was just about to take the first sip of his coffee when a small figure dressed all in black slid into the seat across from him. Roy stared at him for a moment just taking in the sight of him. Tim looked thinner, paler, and definitely more bruised than the last time Roy had seen him. Tim's eyes were sunken in, and he looked exhausted, and well…ill. "Well, kid, you look like hell."

Roy watched as Tim's hand shook when he brought the cup up to his mouth in order to take a sip of his own coffee before answering. "Thanks for noticing."

The two of them sat in silence for a long moment until finally Tim spoke again. "You didn't tell Dick."

Roy was caught off guard by how surprised Tim sounded. "You asked me not to."

Tim just stared at him blankly. "That rarely makes a difference to people."

Roy made a mental note to have another little talk with Dick later. "So, let me guess, you showed up at least half an hour early and waited to see if I was alone."

Tim nodded as he took another sip of his coffee. "I am a Bat after all."

Roy still couldn't get over how terrible Tim looked. "Have you been eating? I'm not even going to ask about sleep, because like you said, you are a Bat after all."

Tim's hand shook again on his coffee cup. "Yeah, I've been eating."

"Then why do you look so bad?"

"I've been sleeping wherever I can to avoid…" Tim trailed off, remembering that he was in the presence of one of Dick's best friends.

"You know, I have a couch that you could crash on for awhile."

"No, that's not necessary." Tim spoke firmly, even though he wasn't looking at Roy.

Roy wanted to massage his temples, but decided to just grip his coffee cup tighter instead. "Tim, if you're worried about me calling Dick, or tranquilizing you, or running tests on you, or whatever else you bats have a tendency to do to each other, I won't. It's not an issue. I would just hate myself if something happened to you and I could have prevented it."

Tim was silent for a moment while he just stared at his coffee before turning his gaze back to Roy. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

Tim stared at him confused. "That's really quite baffling actually."

Roy wanted to laugh, but had a feeling it would be a bad idea. "Kid, I think you need to spend less time with other Bats."

"Who do you think I've been avoiding?"

"Well, lately, it's seems like everyone…not just the Bats."

"I'd apologize, but…"

Roy held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "But you don't actually care...yeah, so I've heard you say."

Tim shook his head. "Actually, I was going to say I'm not sorry for that. I mean, I think I needed some time alone."

"And now you don't?"

Tim's eyebrows knitted together at that. "I don't know. I had originally planned to just apologize to you and leave it at that, but then you seemed really determined to see me, and well…I figured I owed you at least that much after…everything."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him out of confusion. "Everything? What are you talking about? You only knocked me out. And really, let's be honest here, some of my best friends have done worse."

"I was talking about taking everything out on you, and then knocking you out."

"Tell you what, you come spend a few nights on my couch until I feel certain you aren't going to pass out in the middle of the street or something, and we'll call it even."

Tim bit his lip uncertainly. He knew that the longer he remained this close to anyone within reach of Dick, the shorter the amount of time he had to actually deal with things; but he was so tired, and Roy really did seem sincere. "You promise you won't contact Dick?"

Roy really wasn't comfortable with the kid looking that worried about that prospect, but it wouldn't be the first time that he had avoided or lied to a Batman for an ex-Robin. "I promise I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with…well, besides shoveling food down your throat. You really don't get a say on that one."

Tim gave a small smile as he nodded once. "Okay."

Roy smiled in return as he led Tim back to his place. Roy wondered why fixing broken Bats always fell to Arrows, but simply accepted it as part of being this close to them.

The end


	5. Chapter 5

Roy sighed to himself as he watched Tim sleeping on his couch. In his opinion, the kid still looked like hell, but Roy had to admit that only so much could happen in two days time to fix that. He was pleasantly surprised that Tim didn't seem to argue too much about eating, but then again there were few people in the world who could deny Lian's puppy dog eyes. So far, she hadn't had to pull out the pout, but Roy figured that she was saving that up for when she wanted Tim to do something truly horrible--like play tea party with her.

Lian seemed to be as good for Tim as sleep was, at least at this point. When Roy had first brought Tim back with him, Tim had basically spent the entire day sleeping, but in true bat fashion, when night came, Tim was wide awake. He had spent the first night at Roy's playing with Lian and then reading her a bed time story. Roy wasn't particularly surprised that, after Tim had put Lian to bed, he had crawled back onto the couch and fallen back to sleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

The first meal was a little awkward. Tim seemed to stare at the food as though he didn't remember what it was or what he was supposed to do with it. Roy wasn't going to push it too much that first time, simply because he didn't want Tim to go running off when he was obviously in such bad shape; but Lian had taken the option out of his hands when she pushed a plate in front of Tim and said she wasn't going to eat until he did. She had crossed her arms over her chest and the expression that she had given him was so stern that Roy didn't think that even Bruce in all of his brooding bat glory could have resisted.

Roy chuckled softly at the thought, and was grateful that he was quiet enough that he hadn't disturbed Tim. He knew that Tim had to be truly out of it to even be comfortable enough to sleep with someone else in the room. Roy sighed. He wasn't really sure how he was going to fix this broken bird, and that said a lot, given his past experiences with down and out former Robins. Roy shook his head to himself. One day he would figure out why the Bats treated each other the way that they did; and then he would promptly smack his head against a wall, because there was just something fundamentally wrong with understanding how the Bat world worked.

Roy was brought out of his musing when Tim stirred. He had hoped that the kid would just go back to sleep, but he knew that there wasn't a high probability of that happening. When Tim sat up on the couch, Roy sat down next to him. "How did you sleep? I know the couch is a bit lumpy, but…"

Tim held up a hand to stop him. "It's fine, really. Your couch is quite acceptable. Anyway, were you brooding?"

Roy shook his head as he laughed. "Arrows don't brood. That's a Bat thing."

Tim raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Because I think I could hear you brooding…Bats are pretty perceptive of people's moods, especially when they're brooding. After all, who would know more about it than us? Anyway, I think you were, and I'm pretty sure your brooding woke me up."

Roy couldn't keep himself from laughing again. "I'm pretty sure I was just thinking."

Tim sat up a little straighter as he turned to face Roy. "What were you thinking about?"

Roy smiled mischievously. "Just how long it'll be until Lian forces you to play tea party with her."

Tim folded his arms over his chest. "Never gonna happen."

"Oh, you think that, but come on, you know you can't deny her."

Tim stared at him with a 'yeah, right' expression. "I stare down crazy people on a nightly basis. I'm pretty sure I can handle one small girl."

"It has clearly been too long since you've seen the dreaded pout."

Tim cracked a small smile at that. "Mmm, that may very well be true."

Roy was glad to see Tim smile, even if it was barely visible. From what he had heard it had been a long time since Tim had done even that much. "Well, even if your amazing Bat powers make you immune to the pout at first, I know that she'll wear you down eventually. Maybe not after a couple of hours, like certain other 'relatives' of hers, but a day or two and you'll be playing tea party, and probably dress up not too long afterwards."

Tim's smile widened a small fraction. "I really doubt that, but I'll take your word for it."

Roy grinned at the infinitesimal win of Tim's widening smile. "So, now that you're awake, are you hungry?"

Tim shook his head minutely. "Not really, but I wouldn't mind a glass of orange juice, if that's okay?"

Roy couldn't get over how often Tim asked if something was okay, and it was always something small and meaningless, like was it okay to have a glass of water, or was it okay to sleep with something blocking the window, or was it okay if he ate an apple. It was actually kind of annoying. "Yeah, kid, it's fine."

Tim got up to get his glass of orange juice, and Roy decided to follow him just to make sure that he didn't pass out or anything. He wasn't as worried about that now as he had been when he had first brought Tim back to his place, but it had only been two days and there was really only so much food and sleep could do in such a short time period. Tim's hands didn't shake when he grabbed things nearly as much as they had that first day, but the little tremors were still there, albeit, Roy probably wouldn't have noticed them if it wasn't for the type of life that he led.

Roy wasn't sure how long Tim had spent barely getting by, but he was pretty sure that it had probably started right after Tim had knocked him out, and that was months ago. That thought made Roy hate himself a little more than usual. Poor Dick had spent months not knowing where his little brother was, and he still didn't know, because Roy had promised Tim that he wouldn't tell him. It was a promise that, at the time, he hadn't had a problem making, because it really seemed to be what Tim needed; but it had only been two days and not telling Dick that he not only knew where Tim was, but was, in fact, housing the kid, was starting to take it's toll on Roy.

After a few moments of being lost in his thoughts, Roy realized that Tim was talking to him. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Tim rolled his eyes, and gave Roy the 'I really hate repeating myself' look. "I said I can tell when you're brooding, you know."

Roy shook his head slightly. "I already told you. I'm not brooding. I'm thinking."

Tim didn't look convinced at that, not even a little bit. "Uh huh, and what, pray tell, were you thinking about this time?"

Roy was quiet for a moment before he thought of something to say. "I was actually thinking about why you always ask if it's okay to do simple things like get a glass of orange juice."

Tim just shrugged at him. "I don't know. I guess because it's your house and I really don't feel like I belong here, and well…" Tim trailed off not really sure what he wanted to say.

"Well what?"

"Well, I guess I feel like I should make as little impact while I'm here as possible."

Roy didn't know what to say to that, because it just seemed wrong on every level that he could think of. "Kid…Tim, that really isn't necessary."

Tim tilted his head to the side and stared up at Roy through his too long hair. "Why not?"

"Because there's nothing wrong with you being here."

"That's not true, and we both know that."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

Tim started to list things off, using his fingers to count them. "One) I am way too close to Dick's territory for comfort, two) I shouldn't even be here, and three) this little hiatus was really not on my agenda."

Roy rolled his eyes at him, because now Tim was just being ridiculous in his opinion. "One) I've already promised you that I wouldn't call Dick, and I haven't. Two) the only one who believes that is you. I certainly have no problem with you being here, and neither does Lian. Three) it may not have been on your agenda, but can you honestly say that it wasn't necessary? I've seen how much you've slept in the last two days, and trust me, I'm certainly not scolding you for such behavior, but you've gotta admit that if you're sleeping that much, you obviously needed it. Besides, we've already discussed that I'm not letting you leave until I've deemed you're 'not going to walk out into oncoming traffic due to sleep deprivation and/or lack of eating' ready, so you might as well just get used to being here for a while."

Tim sighed to himself. "One day I'll actually understand why you Arrows put up with us Bats."

Roy laughed. "When you figure it out, how about you come and tell me, because there are days when even I don't know the answer to that one."

Tim and Roy walked back into the living room and sat down on Roy's couch. Tim turned sideways on the couch to face Roy. "I really am sorry about all of this."

Roy waved his hand as if to dismiss Tim's apology. "Don't worry about it, really. It's fine, in fact, sometimes I think that's why we Arrows exist."

Tim shook his head at that. "No, it's not fine. I mean, I'm forcing you to lie to your best friend, I've basically taken over your couch, and I've made you block off the window while I'm sleeping because I'm just that frickin' paranoid."

Roy ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you. Not telling Dick that you're here is a bit hard, but that's only because I know how hard he's been taking not knowing where you've been for the last couple of months. But I did promise you that I wouldn't tell him, and right now, I do think that you need some time away from the rest of the Bats to work out a few things. If you can do that here, then great, but if not I understand that. I still think you should contact Dick before you leave, but again I'll understand if you can't or just really don't want to. I do want you to know that after you leave here I have every intention of telling Dick that you were here, and that when you left here you were in perfect health, because trust me, you aren't leaving here until that's a true statement. If you want to tell me where you'll be heading, but don't want me to tell Dick, that's fine; but I do request that you at least check in with someone, be it me, or Alfred, or really anyone. I don't care who, but you need to call someone, and let us know that you're still alive."

Tim didn't say anything for a long moment, but after awhile he seemed to find his voice again. "And what about the other two things?"

Roy raised an eyebrow at him out of confusion. "I'm sorry; what other two things?"

"Taking over your couch, and making you block off the window when I'm asleep due to my paranoia."

"Oh, take over my couch all you want to, kid. I guarantee you that it doesn't really matter. I mainly only have the thing for visitors' sakes anyway. I mean, I'm sure that you've noticed that Lian and I spend most of our time on the floor anyway. And as far as the whole blocking off my window thing goes I'm actually a little surprised I'm not that paranoid already."

Tim bit his lip uncertainly. "So, you don't think that I'm a freak?"

Roy shook his head. "No, not really."

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Tim yawned. Roy glanced over to him, and could easily see the exhaustion written all over his face. "Well, I'd better let you get back to sleep." Roy stood up and started to head back to his room, but was halted by Tim's voice.

"Roy?"

Roy spun around to face him. "Yeah?"

Tim smiled slightly. "Thanks for everything."

Roy grinned back. "Any time, kid, any time." He quietly walked out of the room, silently congratulating himself on small victories.

The End (for now)


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Tim had come to stay with them, and even Roy had to admit that he was doing much better. He was eating regularly, and sleeping as regularly as any of the Bats ever did. Tim was still skittish around the windows, and tended to hide when someone knocked on the door, but Roy figured he couldn't blame the kid for that one. He still hadn't figured out why Tim was so against seeing Dick, but he had already learned that it was better to just not push that subject. Tim had this tendency to just shut down when Dick was mentioned. It was actually a little sad, in Roy's opinion.

Roy and Tim were in the middle of cleaning up after breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. Before Roy even looked up from the sink Tim had dropped the dishtowel that he had been using to dry the dishes and disappeared from sight. It had been a week and Roy still found himself smiling when Tim did that. The kid was quick, and moved silently, not that Roy was surprised by this fact. Tim was a Bat, after all, but his ability to sneak around Roy's home so efficiently was a little unsettling.

When Roy answered the door, he had to force himself not to react and to keep smiling. "Hi Dick, what are you doing here?"

Dick smiled back at Roy as though he hadn't noticed Roy's uneasiness. "Hey, just thought I'd stop by."

Roy contemplated telling Dick that it wasn't a good time, but he knew that there wasn't a faster way to get a Bat on your case than to tell them such an obvious lie. After a moment of the two of them just staring at each other, Roy moved aside to let Dick in. He was silently grateful that Lian was with Dinah for the weekend, so there wasn't three of anything anywhere that Dick would be able to see. Roy was also thankful that Tim was pretty much a neat freak so none of his stuff was just lying around for Dick to find.

"Hey Roy, since when do you have a pair of Tim's sneakers?" Roy turned to see Dick holding up one of Tim's shoes.

Roy sighed to himself, and wanted to smack his head against a wall. He was the one who had told Tim that it was okay to leave his shoes out with his and Lian's. "Um, he must have left them here the last time he babysat Lian." Roy was just proud that he had managed to come up with a lie at all, never mind if it was convincing or not.

Dick's eyebrows furrowed at that. "How did he get home with no shoes?"

Roy knew it wasn't a convincing lie, but why couldn't Dick just let it go. Roy shrugged. "Um, maybe he wore his Robin boots home?"

Dick stared at him with an expression that just screamed 'I don't believe you.' "Maybe he wore his Robin boots? Why are you saying that like you don't know?"

Roy shrugged as he took a half step away from Dick. "Hey, it's been a long time since I've seen the kid. I can't tell you if that's what happened for sure."

Dick's eyebrow rose at that. "I'd think you'd remember Tim Drake leaving your house as Robin and leaving his shoes behind."

Roy crossed his arms over his chest. "He hasn't been Robin for a while. How am I supposed to remember?"

Dick folded his arms over his chest in a mocking gesture. "Oh, really?"

Roy just shrugged again. "Hell, for all I know Lian hid his shoes from him in an attempt to keep him from leaving. We both know that she has pulled the same thing on you before, not that it ever worked."

Dick was about to say something, but stopped when he noticed the door to Lian's room opening. Roy stepped in front of the door, and pulled it shut. "You don't have to come out. It's okay." Roy spoke to the door.

There were a few taps on the door before Roy moved away. The door opened and Tim stepped out. "It's okay; you don't have to protect me. I can deal with him."

Dick's eyes widened at that. "He doesn't have to protect you? You can deal with me? What the hell are you talking about? Timmy, I'm not going to hurt you."

Tim ignored him and focused on Roy. "Thank you…for everything."

Roy's eyes flashed from Tim to Dick and then back to Tim. "Are you sure? I don't have to go anywhere. I can stay right here while you two have this conversation."

Tim gave him a very small smile before he nodded. "It'll be fine, Roy."

Roy hesitated for a moment before walking back into the kitchen. He wasn't happy about this. True, he didn't think that Dick was going to attack Tim or anything, but that didn't mean that Tim wouldn't knock Dick out and leave. And it didn't matter to Roy that Tim was doing better. In his opinion, Tim still wasn't street worthy.

Dick just stood there glaring. When the hell he had turned into the bad guy here, he didn't know, but it was still bothering him. "So what's up, little brother?" Dick knew he wasn't keeping any of the bitterness from his voice, but he didn't really care either.

Tim stared down at the ground. "Don't be mad at Roy."

Dick had no idea how Tim was going to start this conversation, but he was pretty sure that sentence was the last thing he had expected to come out of Tim's mouth. "What?"

"The only reason he didn't run and tell you that I was here a week ago is because I made him promise that he wouldn't, and it's been really hard on him, so don't be mad at him."

Dick just blinked a few times out of shock. "WHAT? You've been here for a week!" Dick sounded outraged at this new information. "I've talked to that asshole almost every day, and he never said a god damn word."

Tim stared up at him with sad tired eyes. "Yes, and it's been terrible for him. I could tell that he really wanted to tell you, and he had every intention of telling you once I left, but…"

Dick interrupted whatever else Tim was going to say. "After you left? He was going to wait until I couldn't find you to tell me that he had been harboring you."

Tim's eyebrows furrowed at Dick's wording. "Harboring me? I'm not a common criminal, Dick."

Dick shook his head as he waved his hand as if to dismiss Tim's annoyance at his phrasing. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that you've been here for over a fucking week and didn't tell me."

Tim's gaze fell to the floor again. "I know, and I'm sorry, but I just couldn't see you."

Dick softened at that slightly. He guessed that he could give Tim some slack. After all, he was talking to Dick instead of knocking him out and running away like he had with Roy all those months ago. "Why not, Timmy?"

Tim shrugged, but still didn't lift his eyes from the ground. "I was too hurt and too angry to see you."

"Right, but you're better now, so you're going to come home, right?"

Tim internally winced at the how hopeful Dick sounded, and stared at him almost remorsefully for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'm still not ready to do that yet."

Dick looked as though he had just been slapped in the face. "What?"

"I've got something I need to do. I'm only here because…well, I think that's something you need to ask Roy about, but the point is, I still need to find Bruce."

Dick wanted to tug at his own hair, but settled for just rolling his eyes. "Not this again."

Tim glared at him. "What?"

Dick's expression suddenly became overwhelmingly sad. "Tim, he's gone. Accept it."

"And this would be why I've been avoiding you. I really didn't want to have this conversation again."

"Well, great--then we agree on something. So, why don't you just come back with me, and I'll make sure that you get the help that you need."

Tim balled his hands into fists, and tried incredibly hard to keep calm, unfortunately, he failed miserably. "FUCK YOU, DICK!"

Roy was back in the room the moment the words had left Tim's mouth. He wasn't sure what had transpired while he was in the kitchen, but Tim looked furious, Dick looked shocked, and Roy was just surprised that no furniture had been thrown or toppled while he was gone. Roy glanced from Dick to Tim and then back to Dick. He didn't want to take sides, but he had known from the moment that he had asked Tim back to his place that if it came to this, he was going to have to side with Tim, even if it was only because the kid had no one else right now. "Dick, I think it might be best if you left. I'll make sure that Tim contacts you before he leaves."

Both Dick and Tim turned to glare at him. Clearly, neither one of them was happy with his solution, which basically told Roy that it was the right one to make. He folded his arms over his chest and glared back at Dick with an expression that he usually used on Lian when she wouldn't pick up her toys or something. After a few moments, Dick huffed out a breath, but turned and left. Roy was silently grateful that daddy expressions apparently worked just as well on Bats. He waited a few seconds after Dick left before turning to face Tim, and he was really taken aback to see the kid sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Hey, it's okay. The big mean Bat is gone now." He moved to sit next to Tim on the couch.

Tim took a shuddering breath before turning to Roy. "I realize that you're trying to lighten the mood here, but could you just not…" Tim trailed off as he returned his gaze to the floor.

Roy placed a hand on Tim's back and began moving it in small, slow, comforting circles. "Sure, whatever you need."

To Roy's surprise Tim actually leaned into the touch. "Do you mind if I just sit here for awhile and cry?"

Roy wanted to pull Tim into a hug, but given that this was the most physical contact he had allowed Roy so far, Roy didn't think that it would be a good idea to do so. He continued to rub Tim's back as he watched Tim slowly relax a little. "Not at all, little bird, not at all."

The End (for now)


	7. Chapter 7

Tim knows he's not supposed to be here. He knows that being here isn't actually helping him accomplish anything. He also knows that Dick isn't going to let that one little fight keep him away, now that he knows where to find Tim. Tim knows that being here could ruin everything for both Roy and Lian, but knowing that doesn't change the fact that he is here, and knowing that the closer he gets to people the more likely they are to have some type of misfortune befall them isn't making him leave either.

He feels extremely selfish--like he's taking advantage of Roy's hospitality and Lian's generally cheerful nature--but he can't stop himself, either. He tried to run away three days after Roy declared Tim as his new charge or whatever, but he was too weak to make it, and he berated himself for days for allowing himself to get so bad. He refused to admit it to himself, but he was so bad when he met Roy at that coffee shop that a common thug could have probably done some serious damage to him, and that was just unacceptable. Tim was trying to keep up with his training, but it was hard. He could only work out when both Roy and Lian were gone.

After the fight with Dick, Roy had spent most of the night just sitting with him and letting Tim be a miserable mess. The day after that, Tim had tried to leave again, but by the time he had thought up and worked through a halfway decent plan, and started packing, he only had mere moments before Roy walked in with Lian. And Tim had figured it would just go better if he unpacked and tried again that night. Unfortunately, he'd made the mistake of leaving his bag out, so Roy hadn't left him alone that night or the next day, and by the time Roy was satisfied that Tim wasn't going to runaway Tim had decided to just give up on the whole plan. He was slipping, and he knew he was slipping. He had never made stupid mistakes like that before. Tim was starting to think that maybe he had started slipping before he had lost Robin, and that's why Dick had given Robin to Damian. It made sense if his latest bouts of screw ups were anything to go by.

"What are you doing?"

Tim looked up, and tried to hide the fact that he had actually been startled by Roy. He hadn't heard Roy come in, and that was just another mistake. "Nothing." Tim was almost surprised that it was mostly the truth. Normally when Roy had asked him what was up or what he was doing, he was trying to find a way to leave, but he had given up on that. It wasn't like Roy was going to keep him around once he was deemed street-worthy anyway.

Roy stared at him for a few moments. The kid seemed off today, more so than normal. "I think I know the signs of a bat beating himself up, don't you?"

Tim sighed to himself. He wasn't really sure why he had thought he could keep anything from anyone. After all, he hadn't been able to do that for some time, which was just one more failure that he could add to his ever growing list. "It's nothing."

Roy didn't know what to say to that. Tim seemed to have been doing better. He had even let his walls down enough to cry in front of Roy, which would have been awkward if he hadn't been expecting it to happen at some point, but Tim seemed to be just as closed off now as he was when Roy had first met him. "Come on, baby bat, talk to me."

"Just reviewing my most recent bout of screw ups."

Roy's eyebrows furrowed at that. "When did you screw up?"

"Leaving my bag somewhere where you could find it, fighting with Dick, and existing." The last word was spoken so softly Roy was surprised that he had heard it at all.

"Timmy, if you call leaving your bag out a mistake then I'm happy you made that one. I think the fight with Dick was just as much his fault as yours, and the fact that you exist is nothing but good."

Tim laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Right, that's it."

Roy sat down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think so."

Tim shrugged off the hand. "You're a dad. It kinda goes against your nature to be mean/truthful to someone as pathetic as I am right now."

"I don't think that you're pathetic."

"You also think that macaroni glued to a piece of paper is art, so I think you'll understand if I disagree with you here."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you making fun of my kid's art? Because I may have to kick your ass if that's the case."

"See, I always screw up."

Roy shook his head. Clearly, it was going to be one of _those_ days. "Chill out, little bat, I was kidding."

"You're always kidding."

"Not when I tell you that you aren't pathetic or whatever other self-loathing things you tell yourself that are completely false."

Tim didn't look convinced of that, not one bit. "Right."

"Why don't you tell me what brought all of this on?"

Tim looked confused at that. "Brought all of what on?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe your sudden hatred for yourself."

"I've been slipping, Roy--maybe even before Dick took Robin away. Hell, maybe that's _why_ Dick took Robin away. You yourself said I was too screwed up to be on the streets."

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that."

Tim shook his head again. "No, it's okay. Maybe it's time I just stopped doing this."

"Look, if you want to stop doing what we do, that's entirely up to you, but if the reason you want to stop is because you don't think you're good enough or whatever--then no, hell no."

Tim stared down at the floor as though it was too much to look Roy in the eyes. "But I'm not good enough."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think that?"

Tim brought his gaze up from the floor to glare at Roy. "Dick chose Damian as his Robin. That's kinda like a flashing red light right there."

Roy sighed to himself. At some point the kid needed to just deal with that. "I thought you were over that."

"I am over that, but I'm not over the fact that Dick thinks that I need 'help' because I want to find Bruce."

Roy nodded as he tried to think of something to say. "Ah, I see."

"I know; you're on his side of this."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

Roy ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. "Look, I don't presume to know everything that's going on between the two of you, but I do know that you still aren't 100% yet."

Tim raised an eyebrow at him. "And when I am, then what?"

"Well, I assume you're dying to get out of here."

"No, but I'm sure you're dying to have me out of here."

Roy's eyes widened at that. "Whoa, what? Who said that?"

Tim just shrugged and turned his gaze back to the floor. "I shouldn't be here."

"We've been over that."

"Yeah, but it's still a true statement, even more so now that Dick knows where I am."

Roy turned to face Tim fully. "Can I ask what your big problem is with Dick knowing where you are?"

Tim sighed as he turned toward Roy. "Dick tries to help. I know he does, but sometimes, he has this tendency to overlook the fact that I just need to not deal with something in order to deal with it, and then his help just infuriates me; and instead of just letting me do my thing, he gets defensive about it. Like right now, I need to find Bruce, and instead of just letting me do that he wants me to see a shrink. I know that that's his form of help, but it's not really help at all."

Roy just sat there quietly and listened as he tried to follow Tim's thought process. "So, your solution to this is just to avoid him?"

Tim nodded. "Until I've dealt with everything…yeah."

"That doesn't sound like the best plan you've ever had, baby bat."

Tim sighed again as he placed his head in his hands. "I know, I know. I told you I'm not good at this anymore."

Roy started rubbing Tim's back in small comforting circles. "I didn't say that."

"I know, but I did."

"Timmy, have you ever thought that if you opened up more, your life might be a bit simpler?"

"Yeah, I know, but that just doesn't come easily to me."

Roy continued rubbing Tim's back. "Think of it as swinging between rooftops. The first couple of times, it's hard, and you think you're probably going to die--but after that it's actually pretty easy."

Tim stared at him wryly for a moment. "The difference is, I actually enjoy swinging from rooftop to rooftop. I don't enjoy opening up or discussing my feelings."

"I know, but you'll get there."

Tim raised an eyebrow at him out of skepticism. "What makes you so sure?"

"You may be a Bat, but you're a Bat with an abnormally large learning curve."

Tim smiled at him a little. "Thanks Roy."

Roy grinned back. Tim seemed to smile more, which was definitely a good thing. He knew that this conversation wasn't over, but he figured he'd keep happy Tim for as long as he could. "You're welcome. Now, how about you help me make dinner?"

Tim's smile widened slightly. "I think I'd enjoy that." He wasn't completely out of his self-loathing mood, but he figured he could handle making dinner without bringing Roy down too much more.

The End (for now)


	8. Chapter 8

Roy could feel the headache coming on, and knew that there was no stopping it. This conversation was getting old. "You have to see him before you leave."

Tim sat at the kitchen table, staring at the oatmeal in front of him. He wasn't hungry anymore…he hadn't been since the conversation had started. "I don't want to."

Roy nudged him as he tried to get Tim to see reason. "Come on, Timmy. He's your brother."

Tim sighed dejectedly. "He's busy."

"Not that busy."

"Fine, then _I'm_ busy."

Roy folded his arms over his chest and glared at him. "You're not that busy either."

"He doesn't want to see me, Roy."

Roy softened slightly at that. Of course Tim thought that, after all, it wasn't like Dick had tried to see him after their last fight, despite what both of them had expected. "Sure he does."

"Fine, then I don't want to see him."

Roy didn't see a point in asking why. It wasn't as though Tim was going to tell him, anyway. "That's not an acceptable answer."

"You said I had to talk to him before I left. You never said I had to actually _see_ him."

"Tim…"

Tim interrupted him before Roy could say anything else. "No, there is absolutely no way that this can end well."

"What's the worst thing that he can do to you?"

Tim raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you seriously asking that question? He was trained by Batman. What do _you_ think is the worst thing that he could do to me?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "It's Dick. He's not going to stick you in a psych ward or something."

Tim folded his arms over his chest. "There's no actual proof of that."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. I'm being logical."

Roy laughed, because if this was what Tim thought logic was, he really didn't want to see what Tim thought illogic was. "How the hell are you being logical, Tim?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Have you not seen the way that Dick has been treating me lately? Being around him just doesn't end well."

"What? Because of one fight?"

Tim shook his head. "No, because it's the same fight every time. You get it. Why can't he?"

"Because he's worried about you."

Tim was truly perplexed by Roy's answer. "So, you're not?"

"What?"

"You just said that he's worried about me, and that's why he doesn't get it. So, that means that you're not worried about me and that's why you get it."

"No."

"Good, because that doesn't make any sense."

Roy laughed again. Tim was funny when he was confused. His forehead crinkled, and it was obvious that he was annoyed. "Dick is worried about you, and unfortunately, that means he doesn't see anything else beyond the reasons that he should be worried."

"So, he doesn't get it because, once again, his emotions are blinding him."

Roy nodded. "Kinda, yeah."

Tim sighed again. "Why is he like that?"

"Because while you're all about logic and facts; Dick tends to be more concerned with emotions and people."

Tim hummed to himself in agreement. "Well, I'm sure you won't mind explaining my position to him when you tell him where I've gone."

Roy shook his head. "Nice try, little bird, but you're going to have to tell him that on your own…when you see him."

"Look, Roy, I appreciate everything that you've done for me. I really do, but seeing Dick isn't going to happen."

Roy sighed. Why did Tim have to make everything so complicated? "Look, Tim, I'm not letting you leave until you've seen and talked to him--and I mean a real talk. Not a half-assed bat attempt."

Tim folded his arms over his chest, and for the first time in a long time, he was all Bat-attitude. "And how exactly do you foresee that happening, Roy?"

Roy gave a half self-satisfied smirk. "I invited him over two hours ago. He should be here soon."

Tim's facial expression went from the type of blank that he used while working to actually worried the moment the words had left Roy's mouth. Before Roy could say anything to reassure him, Tim was on his way to the window. Tim had the window open and was already halfway out of it when Roy caught up to him. "Tim, wait!"

To Roy's surprise, Tim actually started climbing back into the window. It wasn't until he saw who entered after Tim that Roy realized why exactly that was. Tim stared sheepishly down at the ground. "Hey, Dick."

Dick smiled at Tim in a way that seemed as though he was trying not to scare him off. "Hey, little brother."

The two of them stood there awkwardly, not talking for a while. Roy rolled his eyes at them. He did not call Dick over here to stand in the middle of his living room trying to outdo Tim's silence. "Tim, I think you have something to say to Dick."

Roy was actually fairly impressed with Tim's death glare. "First off, I'm not your child, and second, I really don't have anything to say to him."

Roy couldn't decide if he wanted to sigh, roll his eyes, or glare at that one. "Oh, really?"

Tim shook his head. "Well, I'm leaving soon if that's what you want me to tell him."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Possibly there's something else you want to tell him."

Tim gave him a look, and Roy knew that he wasn't going to like whatever Tim was about to say. "There is something else I want to say to you, Dick. I hope Damian doesn't kill you in your sleep." The hair on the back of Roy's neck stood on end at the smile Tim gave them.

Dick sighed. "When are you going to get over that?"

Tim shrugged. "When I feel like it."

Dick glared at him. "I'm trying to be nice and understanding here, and you're just being an ass."

Tim took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then released it slowly. "Sorry." Tim was silent for a moment before he started heading towards the window again. "I'm going to get going. I'll see you around, Dick."

Roy figured that was probably the best he could hope for, and was about to walk away himself when he noticed that Dick was moving toward the window too. "Oh no," was all that he was able to say before Dick had Tim wrapped in a hug.

"I'm sorry…" at the way Tim tensed at his words, Dick continued, "…for everything. I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't come to me. I'm sorry that the street seemed like a better option than your family. I'm sorry that I made the street a better option than your family. I'm sorry that, instead of just being happy that you were safe and letting someone help you, I got jealous and bitchy because that someone wasn't me. I'm sorry that I made you feel like I didn't want you or need you. I should have seen how much Robin meant to you, and I should have discussed it with you before I let Damian become Robin. I'm sorry that I overlooked how that would hurt you because of how mature you are. I should have known that no amount of maturity would have kept you from being hurt by that decision. I'm sorry that I didn't even try to understand your side of this. Please, just come home."

Roy just blinked a few times. He hadn't actually expected any of that to happen, and he had to admit that he was actually really impressed with how Dick was acting, and maybe even a little proud. It had been a long time since he'd seen Robbie act in such a way--even to Tim. However, Tim still hadn't responded yet, and that worried him. The three of them stood in silence for a time, until finally Tim extricated himself from Dick's embrace. "I want to…I really want to, but I can't."

Dick looked so hurt at Tim's words that Roy was fairly certain that he was going to fall apart and Roy was going to have to comfort him once Tim left. "Why, Timmy? Why?"

Tim stared down at the ground again. "I don't care if you think it's stupid, or crazy, or whatever. I'm going to find Bruce."

Dick nodded once. "Okay, but what about after that?"

Tim looked shocked and confused. "What? What do you mean 'after that'?"

"What about after that? Are you coming back? Are you coming home?"

Dick looked so hopeful that Roy was actually really worried about what answer Tim was going to give him. If he said no--if he said he just couldn't, if he didn't say anything at all, if he just gave Dick the wrong facial expression--Roy knew that Dick was going to end up being heartbroken, and Roy was pretty sure that there wasn't anything he could do to fix that. Tim gave Dick the smallest of smiles and nodded once. "Of course, I'm coming back. Dick, don't be ridiculous."

Roy gave a sigh of relief, before he even consciously knew it, at the same time that Dick did. They all smiled as Dick pulled Tim into another hug. The three of them said their goodbyes, and Roy watched with Dick as Tim exited out of his window. After a few moments, Dick turned to face Roy. "Do you think that he'll be okay?"

Roy smiled as he started walking toward his kitchen. "Yeah, I do." He was surprised that, for once, he was reassuring Dick with something that he actually believed to be true.

Dick beamed at him. "Good."

Roy grinned back. "Yeah, it is."

The End


End file.
